I Found You
by iAmTheQueenOfHell
Summary: Due to a series of unfortunate events in San Francisco, Mickey and Ash have ended up in what could basically be called an alternate dimension. Now they have to adapt to a similar and yet entirely different lifestyle as they begin life on the road with the Winchester boys, all while searching for a way home. Dean/OC Sam/OC M for language, death and possible sexual content.


**Disclaimer: No matter how terribly I want Dean Winchester in my bed, I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

Prologue:

"ROAD TRIP!" I laughed, running into the living room and feeling a wide grin spreading across my face as I looked at my sisters.

"Road trip?" Alicia raised her eyebrows. "To where, Mick?"

"SAN FRANCISCO, BABY!" I replied, jumping up on the couch and beginning to belt the lyrics to Train's Save Me, San Francisco.

Carrie entered the room then, the Book in her arms, and my three younger sisters all turned to her, confusion set on their features. "Why are we driving up to San Francisco?" Ash questioned.

"We're not driving, Tanner's snapping us." Carrie replied. "And there's a demon up there that needs an ass-kicking."

"We don't normally travel for fights, though." Tanner frowned.

Then it set in.

"And why do I have to snap all of us?!"

Ignoring the complaint, Carrie set the book down on Tanner's lap, while Alicia flicked her wrist in my direction, knocking my legs out from underneath me, and causing me to fall and hit the floor, landing on my ass. "OUCH, LEESH!"

"Whoops! Sorry, Mick."

Fuckin' sarcasm.

Standing up and moving to sit down beside Ash, I sent Alicia a scowl, to which she replied with a smirk.

Damn telekinesis.

I hate it.

It's stupid.

Alicia's stupid.

Well, actually, she's the smartest member of the famil-

Whatever.

"Some old friends of mine are calling in favors." Carrie explained, sitting down next to Tanner, who was scanning the page of the Book that Carrie had it opened to.

"Skaplan? What the fuck kind of name is Skaplan?" Tanner snorted as she read over the name.

"A demonic one aparently." Carrie sighed.

"And he's wreaking havoc all over SF?" Ash asked. Carrie nodded once. "Todd and Rachel, those friends I mentioned a second ago, are trying to get at him, but aren't doing so hot. And with Rachel being pregnant and all, it's not exactly safe for her to be fighting, leaving Todd semi-on-his-own."

Carrie continued explaining the San Francisco situation, while I looked over my sisters, specifically Alicia.

The Book had been passed to her, and she was reading over the "Skaplan" entry, while absently twisting the beautiful diamond ring that sat on her left hand. Ever since it got there, it'd become a habit of hers.

It was still hard to register what was going on. It was quite the strange concept, really.

I mean, after 400 years, you really just get used to being immortal and having three immortal younger sisters and two immortal best friends, only to suddenly discover that one of your immortal sisters and one of your immortal best friends are soulmates and, after they get married and _finally do the deed_, they won't be immortal anymore.

And you still will be.

And, at some point, they're going to grow old.

And die.

And all the while, you'll still be 22 and kicking ass.

In case you don't get what I'm saying, I'm telling you that Alicia is marrying Joey, our Guardian Angel/one of our closest friends/her soulmate. Which means that, in a few weeks, Alicia will no longer be forever 19.

It's a bit of a difficult concept to grasp.

And can hurt the brain at first if you think too hard.

Especially if you add in the fact that Joey and I used to be friends with benefits-

I mean what?

Nevermind.

"So, the game plan is basically snap to SF, take out this Skaplan dude with the spell," Ash pointed to the book "Do a bit of sightseeing since we haven't been to SF in a while, and them snap home?"

"Basically." Carrie and I chorused, having thought out the game plan while looking for Skaplan in the book.

"Alright, it's kickass time." Tanner grinned and I high-fived her. Tanner and I were probably the closest out of all of my sisters and I. This usually having something to do with the fact that, out of the four of us, I was first and she was second.

"Any ingredients for our lovely spell?" Ash asked, turning to Alicia who was scanning the page again. "Yeah. Lamb blood, shark tooth-"

"Shark tooth?" Tanner frowned. "Have we ever even used shark tooth for anything before?"

"Don't believe so." Alicia replied, not looking up from the Book. She continued. "Uhm, silver shavings-"

"COME ON! WHY DO DEMONS HAVE TO BE SO EXPENSIVE?! I MEAN, DO WE LOOK LIKE WE'RE MADE OF MONEY TO YOU?!" I shouted up towards the heavens. I was 80% sure the Council could hear me.

"Careful, Mick. Don't want to piss them off anymore than you usually do." A deep voice came from behind me. I turned and grinned when Joey was there. "Hey, babe." He winked at Alicia, who'd finally looked up at the sound of his voice. She smiled and jumped up, running over and leaping into his arms.

"_WHAT ELSE DOES THE LIST CALL FOR?_" Carrie's voice rang from downstairs and Ash looked at the Book, which had been handed to her upon Alicia running over to Joey.

"Uhm... Parsley and... Black Lotus," Ash shouted downstairs. "That's it."

"_GOT IT!"_

A few moments later Carrie was back upstairs, all the items in hand, exempt a shark tooth. "Tan?"

"Be back in a sec." Tanner sighed, before she disappeared with a loud _SNAP!_

"So what's after the five of you today?" Joey questioned, looking over at the Book.

"It's not what's after _us_." Carrie sighed, turning it for him so he could properly read the entry. "Do you remember Todd and Rachel?"

Joey nodded as his eyes flicked over the page.

"Rachel's pregnant, therefore can't help, so Todd's calling in some favors Carrie owes him, because, apparently, this Skaplan dude is pretty powerful." I explained for her. Carrie nodded. "What Mickey said."

"Alright then, road trip?" He grinned, his eyes sparkling. One of the things that gave Joey away for what he was happened to be his eyes.

All Guardian Angels have blue eyes, that's just how it was. But if you looked, and I mean looked because it can be hard to spot, that sparkle you see is actually his Essence. The random flashes of gold that seem to flit through his eyes, not really flecks, as they're not always there, but, instead, more like ribbons that seem to just flit through his irises every now and then.

If there was a prize for most beautiful eyes in the universe, Guardian Angels would all tie for first place.

Or maybe _just _Joey would win... I've seen several Guardian Angels throughout my time, and I gotta say, Joey's eyes are the best, even if they are all supposed to be the same.

Maybe it's Joey's sexy-factor...

Tanner snapped back in. "No road trips, just snapping. And materializing if you feel like joining us, Joey." She held up the shark tooth, before tossing it at Carrie, who caught it with ease.

Where she got said shark tooth? I have no idea. I don't bother asking Tanner where she gets ingredients anymore.

"What you think I'm gonna let the five of you go up against Skaplan alone? He's a nasty son of a bitch." Joey stated. "I'm definitely coming with you."

"Alright then." Carrie tossed the Black Lotus at me and I squeaked, throwing my hands up. The vial froze mid-air, and I quickly plucked it out of the air before scowling at her. "You damn well know this could kill someone!"

"Just checking your reflexes, Mick." She shrugged. "You're no good without them."

"Nyeh." I made a face, before I bounded over to Tanner's side. "Let's go, bitches. Carrie and Leeshie with Joey, Ash and I with Tanner. IT'S KICKASS TIME!"

Tanner grabbed both Ash and I's wrists, before there was a loud _SNAP!_

I hated snapping sometimes. It was handy and all, but every time, it felt like I was getting slapped across the face with a brick.

Once we got to San Francisco and met up with Todd and Rachel, and we were off to fight Skaplan.

Locating him was simple, the problem, however, was fighting him.

He was obviously anticipating our arrival as, as soon as we got in, Joey and I were both thrown up against the wall behind us, some invisible force (more than likely telekinesis) had knocked Ash off her feet, and Carrie and Alicia were flying across the room.

Suddenly, I was on the ground and I looked up to see Alicia had used her _own _telekinesis to knock Skaplan aside. He was fast though, and on his feet in record time.

Alicia and Tanner began the process of reciting the spell, taking a match and lighting our necessary ingredients on fire.

If all went well, Skaplan would be blasted back to Hell, stuck there permanently.

While my two middle sisters pulled off the spell, Joey was off on the side healing Carrie, who was obviously in a bad condition, and Ash and I were doing our best to kick some ass in the meantime.

We'd so far discovered that Skaplan didn't talk much. He was a very physical being.

_NOT IN THAT WAY, EW, NO, FUCK NO THANK YOU I DON'T SCREW DEMONS_.

It seemed like we were winning.

Hell, we _were _winning. Skaplan seemed to be falling back, and Alicia and Tanner were just finishing with the last of the spell.

It all happened at once.

I brought my leg up, nailing a kick directly in the center of his (ugly) face.

"You _bitch!_"

"WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!"

"WHERE'S THE BLACK LOTUS?!"

And suddenly, Skaplan brought his arm out, telekinesis taking over again, and I was thrown backwards, smashing into Ash, and then we both flew across the room, before landing on the floor in a heap.

I heard glass shatter.

And just before I blacked out, I remembered something.

Before we'd left Todd and Rachel's, we'd decided it was best to keep the incredibly dangerous Black Lotus separate from everything until the last second.

So Alicia took everything exempt the Black Lotus.

And the small glass vial which contained the crushed flower was shoved into my pocket.

_That's _where the Black Lotus went...

* * *

**Hey, guys...**

**To people who have read my stuff before:**

**Please don't kill me.**

**To people who haven't:**

**Please don't kill me.**

**I shall warn _all _of you now, this is going to be a _big thing._**

**I have _huge huge huge HUGE_ plans for this.  
**

**And it does involve this becoming an actual series of stories.**

**If you know me, you may recognize the Parson Sisters from stories such as Do You Believe In Magic? (Twilight), Lightning (Harry Potter), and A Thousand Years (Charmed).**

**(You might also recognize the concept of Black Lotus, hehehehe)**

**If you don't, and you are a part of any of those fandoms, why don't ya check 'em out? :)**

**Lastly, this is my first Supernatural story, and, again, I've got big plans for it.**

_**Big plans.**_

**So please, have patience with me as I attempt to map this out, understand that things will be confusing, and remember that I am shit at updating stories.**

**Other than that, all I can say is:**

**Good luck and thank you for reading.**

**PS: Reviews, maybe? :)**


End file.
